El Cuidador
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Laxus tiene que cuidar a la pequeña Asuka pues sus padres se la encargaron mientras se fueron de misión. ¿Qué podría salir mal? "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1: Timidez

Bueno aquí estamos con el Drabble de la primera semana (que debí publicar la semana pasada)

Advertencias: Posible OOC.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 ─ "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Palabras: 466.

* * *

Emoción: Timidez

 _El timbre sonó y Laxus abrió la puerta encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba._

─ _¿Laxus puedo pedirte un favor?─ Pregunta un hombre de trajes vaqueros al gran mago del rayo._

─ _¿Qué es lo que necesitas Alzack?─ Pregunta él en respuesta._

─ _Necesitamos que alguien cuide a la pequeña Asuka mientras nos encontramos de misión y todos los demás están ocupados…─ Respondió él._

 _Laxus lo miro un tiempo mientras se pregunta qué hacer._

─ _Está bien ¿Cuándo necesitan que la cuiden?─ Pregunto._

─ _Ya mismo, muchas gracias Laxus─ Dijo Alzack mientras le hacía unas señas a Bisca y esta trajo a Asuka._

─ _No sabes el favor que nos haces Laxus, Natsu y Lucy nos cancelaron de última hora, parece que Happy se enfermó por un pescado en mal estado y lo están cuidando─ Le dijo Bisca mientras se volteaba a ver a su hija._

─ _Nos es alérgica a nada, pero te pido que no le des muchos dulces, además que tal vez sea un poco tímida al comienzo pero luego tomara confianza─ Le dice Alzack sonriendo._

─ _Él es el tío Laxus y te va a cuidar el día de hoy, pórtate bien─ Le dijo Bisca sonriendo a su hija._

 _Ambos padres se despidieron de su hija y Laxus los miro desconcertados._

* * *

Laxus no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba parado en la puerta mientras veía a la pequeña Asuka mirando el piso.

─Tengo hambre─ Murmuro tímidamente Asuka.

─ _¿Qué hago?─_ Se preguntó mientras suspiraba.

─Pasa─ Le dijo a la niña ─Ve y siéntate en el sofá iré a prepararte algo─ Añadió yéndose a la cocina.

* * *

─Aquí tienes─ Dijo Laxus mientras le daba entregaba un emparedado de queso a Asuka.

Asuka acepto silenciosa y se puso a comer.

─Y dime ¿Te gusto la comida?─ Pregunto.

─Sí, gracias─ Respondió Asuka sin mirarle.

─ _¿Cómo hago para que esta niña me tenga confianza?─_ Se pregunta el mago suspirando, su fuerte nunca había sido tratar con niños… ni con adultos… ni con nadie…

─ ¿Te gustaría jugar algo o ir a un parque?─ Pregunto Laxus.

─ ¿Podemos jugar a dispararle a un blanco?─ Pregunto Asuka mientras sus ojos se iluminaba.

Laxus pensó que podría usar como blanco y pensó en el viejo árbol marchito del patio.

─Bien, vamos─ Dijo mientras salían.

─Dispárale al centro del hueco del árbol marchito, si lo haces te daré un premio─ Dijo sonriendo el mago de rayos.

Asuka sonriendo tomo su pequeña pistola y disparo una y otra vez acertando todos los tiros en el centro del árbol.

─Ahora tu─ Le dijo Asuka.

Laxus sonrió mientras cargaba electricidad en su mano y luego disparo contra el árbol que fue destruido por el rayo.

─Eso fue increíble─ Dijo Asuka con los ojos llenos de admiración. ─Ni Natsu hace cosas tan impresionantes─ Añadió mientras sonreía.

─ _Esto se lo tengo que decir al mocoso─_ Pensó Laxus sonriendo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que te gustara el fic.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivales

Aquí estamos con el segundo Drabble (atrasado otra vez)

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Advertencia: Posible OoC.

Palabras: 500

* * *

Hecho: Rivales

─Parece que te han dejado encargado a la pequeña Asuka─ Murmura Natsu mientras lo ve entrar junto a la pequeña al gremio.

─Así es ¿Tú no cuidabas al gato?─ Pregunto levantando una ceja Laxus.

─Happy ya está bien, parece que era una simple indigestión por un pescado en mal estado─ Respondió Natsu

─ ¡Aye sir!─ Grito Happy desde una mesa.

─Entonces quería saber si me dejabas a la pequeña Asuka mientras sus padres volvían─ Añadió mirándome sonriente.

─No─ Respondió simplemente.

─ ¿Por qué?─ Dijo Natsu mirándole a los ojos.

─Porque me la dejaron a mí y yo la voy a cuidar… además que seguramente hago un mejor trabajo que tú.

─ ¿Eso crees?

─Estoy seguro─ Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras unos pequeños rayos aparecían entre sus ojos.

Mientras ambos magos discutían Asuka y todo el gremio se encontraba mirándolos.

─ ¿No deberían dejar que Asuka elija con quien estar?─ Pregunto Mirajane intentando evitar una pelea.

─En eso tiene razón Mira─ Dijo Natsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ─ ¿Dime Asuka quieres quedarte con el tío Natsu o con el amargado gigante de las montañas del rayo?─ Pregunto el dragonslayer de fuego a la pequeña.

Un momento de silencio se hizo en todo el gremio esperando la respuesta de la niña.

─Yo le voy a Laxus─ Dijo ella mientras anotaba en una pizarra.

Poco a poco (sin que los magos se dieran cuenta) varios apostaron a favor de uno u otro.

─Pues… yo…─ Dijo la pequeña hija de Bisca viendo primero a Natsu que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos para luego posar su mirada en Laxus que se mantenía serio mirándola esperando su respuesta.

La tensión se podía sentir en el gremio esperando la respuesta de Asuka.

─Escojo al tío Laxus─ Respondió la niña mientras que se acercaba al mago de rayos le abrazaba una pierna.

La cara de Natsu fue un poema se puso pálido y quedo con los brazos extendidos como si aún esperara que Asuka se lanzara a abrazarlo.

─ _¿Qué?_ ─ Pensó aun en esa posición mientras veía a Laxus con una cara seria poniendo a Asuka sobre su cuello y comenzando a caminar por el gremio.

─Natsu-san no tiene que ponerse así, seguramente es que quiere pasar tiempo con alguien más─ Le dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo que ella no esperaba es que Natsu se precipitara contra el suelo.

─ ¡Natsu-san!─ Grito preocupada Wendy.

─Vaya, vaya parece que ahora tienes un rival por el puesto de tío favorito de Asuka─ Añadió Cana contando un dinero y clavando el puñal en la herida.

Laxus se encontraba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Asuka en, pues hoy él había ganado la batalla por el cariño de la pequeña niña.

─ _Parece que hoy he ganado yo la batalla─_ Pensó Laxus.

─Tío Laxus podrías contarme un cuento─ Pregunto la pequeña.

─Te contare de una misión que tuve hace un tiempo…─ Respondió el mago.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado.

Nos leemos :)


	3. Chapter 3: Rated T

Aquí estamos con el Drabble de la tercera semana (atrasado otra vez)

Fue algo difícil debido a no sé si es rated T (la verdad lo dudo) pero creo (y espero) que les gustara.

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Palabras: 499

* * *

Rated T

 _Aquel día nublado había salido a la misión sin el Raijinshuu…_

─ ¿Qué es el raijun no sé qué?─ Pregunto Asuka interrumpiendo la historia.

─El raijinshuu es el equipo formado por Freed, Evergreen y Biscklow─ Le respondió Laxus a la pequeña.

─ ¿El tipo de pelo verde, la novia de Elfman y el que parece loco?

─Esos mismos─ Respondió Laxus esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pensando en sus compañeros.

 _La misión consistía en ir a un pueblo en las cercanías Margareth y derrotar a unos ladrones que estaban causando problemas a los pobladores._

─ ¿Dónde queda Margareth?─ Pregunto la pequeña.

─Después del bosque y la montaña.

 _Llegue al lugar con rapidez usando el tren y…_

─ ¿Te mareaste? Natsu siempre se marea─

─ ¿Quieres escuchar la historia?─ Murmuro el mago un poco crispado de los nervios… ─ _¿Cómo será cuando tenga hijos?─_ Pensó frotándose las sienes.

 _Y tras un caminata llegue al pueblo, se veía descuidado y bastante abandonado…_

Laxus paro su narración ante la mirada que exhibía la pequeña.

─Anda, pregunta.

─ ¿Entonces no había nadie en el pueblo?

─Deja que continúe narrando Asuka…

 _Camine por el pueblo oyendo cada sonido, manteniendo mis sentidos alertas, a esas alturas yo estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando._

─ ¿Era una trampa?

Laxus ignoro a la niña y continúo narrando.

 _De pronto las casas del pueblo explotaron, pero gracias a mis perfectos reflejos puede alejarme de un salto del radio explosivo._

─ ¿Radio explosivo?

─Es un sector donde te puede afectar la explosión.

 _De entre las llamas salió con una mirada feroz y agresiva…_

─ ¡Tío Natsu!

─No, no era Natsu…

 _Era un bandido alto y fuerte._

─ _Y aquí tenemos a Laxus el gran mago de Fairy Tail─ Murmuro el bandido con su pestilente aliento ─Todo fue una simple carnada para atraerte y vencerte.─ Dijo antes de reír._

 _Sin responder a sus palabras con la velocidad del rayo, impacte mi puño del dragón de rayo contra su estómago sintiéndolo retorcerse._

 _El bandido intento atacarme pero yo no le di oportunidad, una y otra vez impacte sobre el mis puños y luego lanzándolo lejos lo derrote completamente con un poderoso rugido del dragón de rayo._

 _El bandido quedo paralizado, vencido y sangrando de sus horrendas her…_

Un pequeño golpe por parte de Mirajane detuvo la narración.

─La estas asustando─

Efectivamente, Asuka se veía un poco asustada ante la narración.

─Bueno al final el malo se rindió y lo encarcelaron… fin─ Dijo Laxus sin saber qué hacer para no atemorizar a la pequeña.

─ ¿El bandido estará bien?

─Por supuesto pequeña─ Respondió Mirajane.

─Entonces el tío Laxus es increíble─

─Por supuesto que lo es─ Añadió Mira mirando como Laxus desvía la mirada con un rubor muy leve en su rostro.

─ ¿Tío Laxus puedo ir a jugar con Happy?─ Pregunto la niña viendo al exceed y sacando su pistola de juguete del bolsillo.

─Pues… está bien, pero tendré un ojo sobre ti.

Asuka sonrió y se fue a "jugar" con Happy.

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos :)


	4. Chapter 4: Parody

Y aquí estamos con el ultimo drabble :D

El genero me costo pero creo que es una buena manera de acabar la historia

Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Palabras: 496.

Genero: Parody

* * *

 _─ ¡Yo el gran demonio Dragneel destruiré y quemare toda esta ciudad! ─ Grito el demonio escupiendo fuego._

 _─ ¡Aye sir! ─ Un Happy con cuernos apoyo._

 _Un trueno partió el suelo y del resplandor surgieron dos figuras… una alta, rubia y con un antifaz de rayos y la otra pequeña y vestida de amarillo y negro._

 _─ Ustedes nunca conquistaran Magnolia ─ Respondió una figura de chaqueta larga._

 _─ Laxus el caballero de la noche de truenos ─ Murmuro cruzado de brazos el hombre del antifaz de rayos._

 _─ Y su ayudante Asuka ─ Grito la pequeña figura._

 _Ambos villanos se vieron entre ellos antes de reír estruendosamente._

 _─ Jamás podrán vencernos._

 _─ ¡Aye sir!_

 _─ Seguro es otro de esos héroes inu…_

 _El hombre de rayos no perdió su tiempo oyendo provocaciones y de un golpe mando volando al enemigo contra el suelo._

 _─ Eso no es justo… se supone que eres el bueno ─ Murmuro tosiendo en el suelo._

 _─ Exacto, se supone ─_

 _Ahora con su pierna cubierta con rayos le pateo en el estómago y lo hizo levantarse para luego azotarle un puñetazo en el rostro…_

 _─ ¿Aye sir?_

 _Tomando al demonio debilitado lo lanzo contra su compañero y ambos quedaron noqueados._

 _─ No es justo… no pude hacer nada ─ Dijo la pequeña sacando la lengua ─ Es como cuando peleamos con la rubia de plástico… aunque no sé porque la llamas así._

 _─ Algún día entenderás… por el día de hoy… la ciudad de Magnolia está segura y sus habitantes pueden dormir y descansar en paz._

 _─ ¿Ahora qué haremos tío Laxus?_

 _─ Despertar Asuka, despierta…_

* * *

Con un bostezo la pequeña se despertó estando en la enfermería del gremio.

─ Te dormiste ─ Dijo Laxus.

─ Y Laxus te trajo hasta acá para que durmieras ─ Agrego Mirajane sonriendo.

─ ¿Soñaste algo? ─ Pregunto el mago de rayos.

─ Éramos superhéroes y derrotábamos a Natsu que era un malvado villano.

Laxus esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

─ Me parece bien…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y dos figuras se divisaron por ellas.

─ ¡Mi niña!

Asuka pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de sus padres sonrientes.

─ ¿Cómo pasaste los días con Laxus? ─ Pregunto Alzack

─ Nos divertimos mucho, jugamos y me dio de comer.

─ ¿Cómo se portó Asuka? ─ Pregunto Bisca.

─ Una niña ejemplar ─ Respondió simplemente cerrando los ojos.

─ Gracias por todo Laxus ─ Dijo Alzack estrechando su mano.

─ Cuando quieran la puedo cuidar ─ Respondió mientras los veía salir de la enfermería.

─ Laxus… serás un buen padre… ─ Dijo Mirajane.

─ Tal vez, aunque para eso aún falta mucho.

─ No tanto.

Los ojos de Laxus se abrieron desorbitadamente ante es.

─ Sí, en unos meses serás padre ─

Ambos se vieron sonrientes antes de darse un dulce beso.

Pronto Laxus tendría que volver a ser el cuidador y esta vez seria para siempre…

* * *

Y colorín colorado este fic se ha acabado :D

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos *en futuros fics o retos*


End file.
